Tell Him the Truth
by Vodams
Summary: Kim's got a secret that she wants to protect..and Kat got has an not so hidden agenda...
1. Why?

_TImeline: The arrival of Kim's infamous letter and the aftermath_

_Author's Note: This is story with alot of Kat bashing..I'm like Kat but it's just this particular type_

_of story!_

_Chapter One: Aftermath_

_(Tommy strolled along the lake thinking about Kim's letter and what went wrong between them)_

' I just want some time to myself and here comes Katherine'...Tommy thought as he looked out

across the lake

"Tommy are you ok"...Kat asks with sympathy

Yeah I'm fine..I just want to be alone for now...are the guys still at the Youth Center...Tommy

wondered

"Yes they are"...Kat applied with a smile

Okay well can you tell them I might come back in a while..but If I don't I must've went home"..

Tommy said

"Alright Tommy take care"...Kat suggests as she placed her hand on his shoulder then turned

and walked away

' Don't worry about me Kat after what you and Rita done to Kim, making her go through the hell

I went through..I really don't need your sympathy..what I need and who I need right now is in a

another state'...Tommy's inner voice spoke while he hurled a rock into the pond continuing to

go back and remember what he and Kim went through on so many times

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Kimberly had no right to do that to the man I love..and now that she let him go I'm gonna do

whatever I can to help him get out of this emotional state she just put him in"..Kat muttered as

she walked down the hallway leading towards the Youth Center

"Hey is he okay"..Adam questioned

"He said he'll be fine..but I know he only said that to try to reassure me what he didn't want me

to know"

' I really wish she would move on to someone else besides Tommy...at least until he and Kim

resolve things'...Billy thought to himself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Trini walked through the halls remembering the time she spent here before leaving to attend the

Peace Conference...Trini stopped at the entrance and peeped inside to see if anybody was there

she knew...until she felt another presence behind her

"Hey Trini..how are you and how did the Peace Conference go...Aisha implied with a smile

(Trini pulled her fellow yellow into gracious hug)

"Hey Aisha...it went well...umm if your not with our friends..then who is the other girl dressed in

Yellow..and who's the one wearing Pink...where's Kim"...Trini asked

"Nobody told you that Kim got chosen to be in the Pan Global Games"...Aisha stated

Nope...no one told me anything..it was very hectic over there...Trini answered

"Well sorry...um the one wearing yellow is my replacement her name is Tanya Sloan and the one

wearing Pink is Kim's replacement her name is Katherine Hillard..Aisha informed

"What else happened"...Trini inquired

" It's a long story"...Aisha commented in low tone

Trini turned and looked over a the group.." Do you think something else is going on...I know I've been

out of the loop for almost two years...but where is Tommy"...Trini inputs

"Wait a minute..they're coming this way...let's go over there and listen in to anything they might give

say"...Aisha suggested

(Trini and Aisha quickly hid behind the other wall...just as their friends came out)

_Beep.Beep,Beep,Beep_

" We read you Zordon"...Billy reveals as the others gathered around him

" Rangers Mondo has just sent down a new monster named Two-Fang Werewolf and a dozen of Cogs

in the outskirt business district..you must hurry rangers...Zordon boomed over the communicator

"Did you by any chance get a hold of Tommy...Zordon"...Rocky quickly voiced

" He's already there...you and the others need to join him now"...Zordon instructed

"Ayi yi yi hurry rangers"...Alpha 5 voice wailed

"We're on it Alpha"...Tanya assured

" Man that letter really got to him...I don't understand Kim's reason for breaking off her and Tommy's

relationship...it's really weird..and definitely not her Kim's style"...Adam says

" Well I'm gonna teleport back to the Command Center..and once the Monster is destroyed..bring our

Leader back with you guys...while I try to tap into Kim's whereabouts"...Billy instructs as he got nods

of agreement from the Rangers

" It's Morphin Time"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink" - Kat yells

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow" - Tanya yells

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue" - Rocky shouts

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green" - Adam called

(The two Yellow Ex-Rangers watched as their friends teleported out of the hallway)

" I don't believe that Kim is that type of person...it's something that she's hiding for sure"...Aisha said

Trini nodded then looked at her successor.." And we're gonna find today I hope...it'll take a while if all

day at least until Billy can get a signal on Kim...Come on"...Trini suggested as she walked back down

the hall

" I'm definitely coming...maybe if we find out before any of the others do..we can probably help her...she

didn't turn her back on us or let any of us down why should we do the opposite"...Aisha stated as she

got into the passenger seat of Trini's car

" Definitely"...Trini agreed as she pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards the intersate

(On the Battle field...the Rangers are struggling to put an end to Mondo's latest creation and army of

Cogs...What will happen to the Zeo Rangers?)


	2. Discovered and Retrieved

**Miami, Florida**

**11:08 p.m.**

_Trini pulled off of the Highway late at night._

" I think we need to get some gas Tri." Aisha says

" I guess so..but it won't matter..once we get near Kim..I'm gonna hack into the Command Center hoping Billy or Alpha 5 can track the signal back to me somehow.."

" I just want to know the real truth behind this letter..I mean me and you have both listened to and witnessed the love and devotion Kim and Tommy had for one another." Aisha explains as she put her hand under her chin

" That's why we're here to find out the truth behind this situation..I've known Kim since we were four years old..if it's something that she thinks that will complicate anything worse then it it is she'll remove herself from without revealing the real problem." Trini inputs

" So I'm guessing that any clue that we get from her we use it against us whether she'll forgive us or not...I really don't want to be on her bad side Tri." Aisha commented

" Don't worry..because I'll do it knowing that deep down she still loves him..damn that other 'so called guy' my ass..that letter is being used a cover up for something and we'll find out what when we get to her apartment." Trini pointed out as she turned the corner

**Hart/Ryan Residence**

" Kim are you crazy..Tommy deserves to know that he's gonna be father eight months." Renee exclaimed

" Renee he has to move on..just like I have to when the baby is born." Kim mumbled

" Your not getting it Kim..you are a month and half pregnant with your 'ex' boyfriend's baby..he needs to know the truth." Renee stated

" Nee..I've sent him a letter saying that I've found someone else already..plus I don't want him to be tied down any longer than he has when I left six months ago..it was hard when I went back for Christmas no matter how I tried it didn't feel the same anymore..and now I didn't realize that after I returned I came back with a reminder of him..why can't you just let it go...Tommy can move on with Katherine now that I have taken myself out of the situation." Kim stated

" Why do you have to be so damn stubborn..Kim the letter won't mean a damn thing once he finds out the real reason why you mailed the letter in the first place..you Kim the one woman he loved and need I remind you..the both of you made love..Kimberly why must you put yourself through this all you have to do is call him."

" I'm not backing out of this Renee it's already to late as it is he probably already got the letter and maybe he might aright seeking out comfort from Kat..besides it's my fault for not being careless."

" Bullshit Kim...you didn't go off to some clinic to get to artifically inseminated by whomever donates sperm..you and Tommy...Kim he loves you and he'll love his and your baby." Renee pointed out as she started to pace

Renee I'll tell him when I think it's appropriate."

" The time is appropriate now Kim." Renee added in quickly

" But I'm not so let it go."

" Fine I will for now Kim...but you have to tell him before he or she is born."

" Gee thanks for the lecture and concern Coach." Kim implied with sarcasm as she rolled onto her other side

' Your lucky that I don't have any of their numbers or else I would've called him by now ' Renee thought to herself as she sat on her bed and opened her book and started reading her romance novel

_**Angel Grove **_

_**Power Chamber**_

The Zeo Rangers were standing around in various area of the Power Chamber watching Billy type at the controls

" I've managed to trace Kim's signature but it's real weak..so I'm gonna try to tap into her phone line..it's gonna take an hour or two." Billy revealed

" And until then we can talk to her maybe." Tanya asks as she moved next to Adam and Rocky

" That's a possibility Tanya..but as soon as I can tap into her line if the next few minutes or so if I can get it through quickly." Billy said as he continued to type away at the controls

Tommy teleported in and immediately walked over to the glass cylinders that held his old uniform.." Why am I here." Tommy queried

Kat walked over to Tommy and sat down next to him " I don't know why Tommy...but I'm here for you..if you need me to be." Kat says

" Kat I am gonna make this clear..I don't want to be butter up right now..I want an answer to this letter one way or another..if I don't get them here..then I'm going down to Florida to get them..so can you please just leave me alone right now." Tommy issued softly

" Hopefully she can't forget her infatuation go..I mean it's palin as day he wants Kim whether or not Kim means what she wrote in that letter." Rocky commented in a low tone

" Le's hope she can get it through her head" Adam adds

" Besides Kim and Tommy have an unresolved issue..and if this is the way Tommy is gonna be..then he needs Kim and she needs him." Tanya says

" What made you say that." Adam questions

" I honestly hope you two don't think that Aisha hasn't filled me in on the Tommy and Kimberly history while in the middle of the Zeo transfer..she told me all about their love for one another..especially when the other is in a bind or any complications like that also she told me of her and Kim's habit..even when she became the second yellow ranger after Trini left." Tanya explained

" So you two definitely agree that Kim is not telling the truth about this." Rocky wondered

" Yeah...cause if you just look closely..especially coming from a woman's perspective..she's all the way in Florida and he's here by himself contiuning on fighting just like the rest of us are..but Kim and Tommy were teammates and soulmates on and off the battle field for like three years..so of course she's got to be hiding something..and another thing..being seperated from each other by three thousand mile can and will cause some friction between any or every couple." Tanya replied

" Tommy when are you gonna realize that Kim can't love you anymore..what you need is somebody here to love you..and if you let me I will prove it to you...and in my opinion I'm the one who can do much better if you give me the chance." Kat implied

Tommy chose not to respond to Kat then got up and walked away from her." Will somebody tell me why I was summoned here?"

" I've managed to trace the last remaining ounce of Kim's signature that was barely left at all and I'm trying to tap into her phone line." Billy reported

" And maybe I can get the answers to my questions." Tommy applied with excitement

Billy nodded his head as he moved to another control panel

_**Back in Miami FL.**_

_**Outside Hart/Ryan Residence**_

Trini and Aisha got out of the car and walked into the Apartment entrance and looked at the mailing boxes

" Hart/Ryan room 24." Aisha reveals with a smile

" Come on then my yellow comrade..let's go see see our friend." Trini suggested as she walked up the stairs with Aisha a step behind her

Renee looked over at her friend then placed her book on the nightstand." Maybe she still got something around on a piece of paper or something with a number on it.." Renee muttered as she got down on the floor and looked under Kim's bed

_Knock,knock_

" Damn who could this be this late at night." Renee swore as she got up and walked over to the door and peeped through the hole seeing a Vietnamese woman and a African American standing in front of the door.

" Do you think she's asleep and not answering." Aisha questions

' Oh yeah.' Renee squealed on the inside as glanced over at Kim

_Knock, Knock_

Renee opened the door and stepped out closing it behind her halfway.." Hello my name is Renee..Kim's roommate." Renee informs

" Hi Renee my name is Aisha Campbell and this is Trini Kwan we're Kim's friends from Angel Grove..what's going on," Aisha asked

" Yeah we heard from our other friends that Kim sent a letter to Tommy saying that she met someone else here." Trini injected

" Kim did send a letter to Tommy..but the reason was mislead..she told me earlier that the one Tommy needed to be with someone named Kat in Angel Grove..but the real reason is..well just let me show you two so that you can witness for yourselves..but Kim is sleeping right now." Renee informed as she pushed the door open and let them enter the apartment

Aisha and Trini watched as Kim turned over in her sleep with a hand rubbing her stomach softly..then glanced at each other then at Renee.." Is she...you know with child." Trini queried

" I can't see Kim as a cheater..but.."

" Two months ago when Kim went back to Angel Grove for Christmas...I went with her..but I let her have her time with you guys she stayed with Tommy and I'm guessing that they to their relationship to the next level before we came back and now she's about to be six weeks pregnant with Tommy's child..she had no sordid affair with just any guy..she thinks it's a good idea to hide the child from

him by lying that she met someone else." Renee reported

" And she has all of the syptoms." Aisha wondered

" Oh yeah..and I had to watch it when she did go running to the bathroom..and now that she's pregnant Coach Schmidt calls her a waste of his time..he told her that he wouldn't allow her to step foot in his gym because of the unplanned pregnancy..she wanted to keep doing small exercises but he told her not in his gym."

" That cruel ass bastard...so why won't she tell Tommy." Aisha queries

" Because she blames herself."

" Well he's about to find out...excuse me." Trini said as she stepped outside the room and pulled out her old communicator and a mini screwdriver and started tampering with the mechanism

_**The Power Chamber**_

" Man I can't get through..I wish she kept her old communicator." Billy exclaimed frustrated

_' incomng call from Trini_

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya surrounded Billy while Kat stayed where she was at

" Trini is that you." Billy asks

" Yeah it's me..who else can tap into the Command Center..or now the Power Chamber using my trusty old Communicator..anyways..me and Aisha was there this morning and overheard that Kim sent a letter to our dear Tommy..so I drove nonstop to Florida to get some answers to it's like quarter to one here."

" What's going on Trini..did Kim tell you two anything." Tommy asked impatiently

" Billy trace my signal and lock onto me, Aisha, Kim and her roommate and Tommy you'll get your answers soon..and Billy be quick about it before she wakes up." Trini added as she walked back into the room

Billy reprogrammed the seqence and quickly locked onto Trini's communicator."Almost set..a few more buttons..are all of you sitting next each other."

" We're all sitting on Kim's bed." Trini answered

"Get Ready." Billy says as he punched in the last code and the girls disappeared from Florida and rematerialized in the center of the Power Chamber

**That's All FOR CHAPTER 2..PLZ R & R!**


	3. It's true you guys

**A/N: I apologize for the late update...but when business comes up unexpectedly!!..anyways if ur just catching on ****plz see chapters 1 and 2..here's chapter 3!**

**The Power Chamber**

_**After Billy pushed the last sequence..Tommy stared directly in the center of the room...while Adam, Tanya and Rocky **__**watched on waiting...a few second went by when a large grayish white beam appeared thinning into three figures **__**sitting on a bed with a lone sleeping figure behind them**_

" So that's Kim roommate." Tanya said in a low whisper

Renee stood up facing the remaining of Kim's friends.." hello everyone..my name is Renee Ryan.." Renee introduces herself as Rocky stepped from behind the console he, Adam and Tanya where standing.." Hey.. my name is Rocky..this is Tanya, Adam, Billy and the one standing like a statue is Tommy..and the one behind you over there is Kat..um can you tell us what's wrong with Kim?"

" Sorry I can't...but it's best that the answers you all are seeking come from Kim..excuse me for a minute." Renee says as she bent down next to the bed

Aisha and Trini stood next to Billy on opposite sides of the former blue ranger already knowing that the truth is about to be out in the open

" Kim get up for a minute I need to ask you something."

" Nee...it's not time for you to go to practice."

" That's not important anymore..somebody wants to talk to you." Renee implied

' This is so not worth anybody's time' Kat thought to herself

" Renee you said that you wouldn't call him or anyone else for that matter." Kim moaned as she buried her head underneath a pillow

" If you don't get up..I will tell them for you."

" Renee we already had this discussion..my friends have their own lives to worry about..and I have mine to worry about..so save the talk for someone who wants to hear it..besides me and Tommy are over..the letter ended it..and I have to put in the past so I can put my focus on what's developing inside of me."

Rocky, Tanya, Adam and Billy glanced at each other immediately catching the 'issue' then they focused in on Tommy

' A Falcon and Crane have a little gift coming..' Zordon thought as he looked at his 'children'

' A baby..that will not stop me from having Tommy' Kat's inner voice commented inside of her head as she watched from where she was standing

" Oh shit..Kim's pregnant!" Rocky exclaimed

Kim flinched slightly hearing that familiar voice." No..no..no..I must be hearing things...I thought I heard Rocky's voice."

" That's because it was my voice." Rocky informed

Kim removed the pillow from over her eyes looking around the Power Chamber catching all of them looking at her with wide eyes and finally locking eyes with Tommy

" Kim are you sure" Adam queried

" Yes Adam..it's true..I'm pregnant.and it's my fault." Kim answered

" That's a lie Kim and you know it...your two months pregnant aren't you." Tommy wondered..' I really wish this discussion could be talked about in private..damn me and my impatient side'

Kim looked upwards not giving Tommy and verbal answer instead a silent confirmation with a nod of the head

" So instead you didn't want me to know..so you sent a letter to the youth center to cover our baby."

" Yes..and your point would be what." Kim retorted

" Stop being stubborn Kim...you lied to me..writing some bogus ass letter telling me that you met someone else..the one your supposed to be..and imaginery person to help you raise our baby..why would you try to hide that from me."

" Because..look I know that I have no right..I let you go cause I had to..whether you agree or not..I was perfectly content on staying in Florida..it was new and different..you have your life to live anyway you seem fit..providing by someone else can be better for you..even better than me..Tommy we have been through everything..and yet I ended it a couple months after I returned to Florida." Kim explained

" Let me see if I can get this straight..the week after Christmas when you got back on the plane bound for Florida..you found out that you are pregnant..and decided to keep me in the dark..well Kimberly..I have a right to in this matter..so I hope you don't think that I will turn my back on you and our baby..you mine as well guess again."

" That's real nice Tommy..but I'm going back to Florida..so you can't be here and there..and don't even think about doing something that you will come to regret..so let it go and me as well."

" Do you want me to..then all you have to do is say so..and I will cut myself out of your life..but not the baby's life."

' Just do it Kim...tell him that you two are over..that you no longer loves him' Kat hoped

Renee cut her eyes over to the blonde that had a small hopeful smile on her face..' She better not try nothing I will have no problem taking her down at all'

" Kim put up a nice front..but she's stalling.." Billy commented

" Come on Kim..tell me yes or no." Tommy goaded

" I can't."

" You can't or won't Kim." Tommy suggested as he slowly approached the bed

" I won't never stop loving you..but you have a commitment here..you just can't drop it just like that." Kim says with a snap of her fingers

" I know Kim..but I want to be there..and if that means if I have to rack up millions and millions of flying miles then so be it..it's worth it in the long run."

" Kim we can just pack up and move here." Renee tossed in quickly

" Tommy you and Kim have had your run...so why don't you just stop this facade and face facts.." Kat said

Trini, Aisha and Tanya looked over at Kat like she lost her mind

" And you need to mind your business..this decision is between those two."

Kat leaned up off the wall.." Renee why don't you have Alpha teleport you and Kim back to Florida..we don't need anything distracting us from anything."

" No she didn't go off and say that." Trini inputs

" You know what Kat..I getting this vibe off of you and I'm not liking it..and I'm letting you know right here and now..whether or not we and Kim leave..she won't need to worry about you..so if you feel froggy then jump..it seems clear to me that you want someone that you can't never have..and that's Tommy..so all of this that you have against Kim will cease or else you will pay." Renee exclaimed

" Oh..I really scared..you can't touch me Renee."

" Well..since I'm in familiar company..let me show all of you something." Renee implied as she jerked her wrist summoning a zeo morpher then making it disappear

" You're a zeo ranger." Aisha asks

" Yeah..I found this silver gem..and as soon as I picked it up I disappeared..landing on this planet in front of a lady in a green bikini.. long story short..she help me master my technique..so I know about Kim...cause the priestess told me about the crane..after I found out that Kim was pregnant..I'll tell the whole story later."

" No wonder you didn't waste any time sitting on the bed." Trini adds

" Yeah.. and I'm not gonna lose my power on someone that thinks she can get a rise out of me."

" Blah..blah..blah..I think Tommy can make his own decisions..and he will make the right one when he picks me...Kim is not the one who can help him any more..I am more suitable." Kat pointed out

" I guess she's still holding onto her fantasy dream." Adam injected softly

Kim started laughing.." this is so funny.." Kim sat up and shook her head

" Kimberly..Tommy is only doing this out of pity..just because your having his child..doesn't mean a thing.."

" And let me guess..you were the one who followed him to the lake..when the letter came." Kim suggested

" Yes I was..I care for him..when I approached him..he wasn't wallowing over you."

" That is from your prospective..I always suspected that behind that little sweet and innocent smile..you couldn't wait for an oppurtunity to come up so that you can sink your claws in him."

" Like I said..he's only doing this because a "child" is at stake...and when he.."

" Hey Kat you better shut your mouth." Tommy says

" She just put some thoughts into Kim's head."

" What Tommy you know that I'm right..soon you two will fall apart..and I'll be more than willing to pick up the pieces."

Kim turned her head and looked at Tommy right in the eyes quizzically.." I think she's right Tommy..eventually you will leave me."

" Yeah..when hell freezes over." Tommy informed

" Tommy you say that now...but I know for a fact that puppy love doesn't always last forever."

" And who thoery is that from." Aisha inquired

" Kat..all of your love insights are so stupid..whether or not me and Tommy make it..he won't turn to you...and on another note...I think it's best that I move back here..and normally I don't hold anything against so called Friends..you just pushed me..like the moment you keep on coming at with verbally insinuations..all of the time when you had 'flashbacks' I think you liked it more than you let on..so why don't you and dreams stuff it where the sun doesn't shine winch!"

Renee smiled to herself..then looked over at the others.." Um..can one of you send me back to Florida so that I can pack me and Kim's stuff?"

Kimberly layed back down and covered herself up and went back to sleep

" Alpha can..you move Kim into another part of the Power Chamber please." Trini asked

" No problem Trini." Alpha replied as he trotted over to a console and tapped a few buttons making Kim disappear out of the power chamber main room!

**That's all for Chapter 3!! Plz be kind and leave a review!**


End file.
